The Ties that Bind
by dumbblonde76
Summary: Elizabeth Malone has a bad relationship with her mother and she hates her dad's girlfriend. will a tragedy bring them together? i was accidentely blocking anonymous reviews b4, not any more.
1. Diary entry 1

**A/N: okay, this is my second fanfic. this story is told in diary format;i've never done that before, so if you don't like it, let me know. hopefully this story is not as predictable as it sounds. maybe a tradgedy WON'T bring them together...you'll just have to read and find out!**

_January 10th_

_I've never been the kind of person who keeps a diary. I always thought it was pretty stupid. I mean, what's the point? You write down basically your whole life into some dumb little book, and what good does it do you? It's not like a diary can give you advice or anything. _

_Considering what I've just said AGAINST _diaries_, I bet you're pretty confused as to why I'm writing one. Well, I guess lately I've felt that I have no one else to talk to, so why not talk to a book! Wow, I feel ridiculous. You're an inanimate object, so why am I talking to you?_

_This is definitely going to take some getting used to. _

_Hmm...if I'm going to be sharing all my private thoughts with you, I guess I'd better tell you a little bit about myself, huh?_

_Well, my name is Elizabeth Malone (don't even **ask** my middle name, cuz I'm NOT going to tell you!) I'm fifteen years old, and I live in Boston. I absolutely HATE it when people call me Elizabeth. I prefer to be called Liz, or even Lizzie. My mom always calls me Elizabeth, even though I've told her practically a million times not to. My dad rarely calls me Elizabeth cuz he knows I hate it. Usually he only calls me that when he's mad at me._

_Now that I've mentioned my parents, I guess I should tell you about **them**. _

_My mom's name is Christina. She and Dad divorced when I was really young. I can barely remember what life was like when they were married._

_Mom's pretty self-absorbed. She's also not really the motherly type, but she does have her moments._

_My dad's name is Sam. He used to be a relief-pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. Now, he's the owner of a bar called Cheers. Dad can be self-absorbed at times, but he's certainly not as bad as Mom._

_...back to me for a second...I absolutely DISPISE baseball. Well, all sports for that matter. I think that kinda disappointed Dad, but he's gotten used to the idea...okay, back to my parents._

_I live with Dad. I could never really understand why Mom didn't try to get partial custody of me. I asked her once when I was about ten. She said it was because she didn't think she could handle the responsibility of raising a child. I'm not sure if that's true. I kinda got the feeling she was just telling me that so I'd shut up and leave her alone. Maybe it's a little bit of both?_

_Even though I'm not very close to her, I love her very much. I always feel so happy when she calls me up and asks if I want to go see a movie, go shopping, or something. It doesn't happen very often though. _

_So, I spend most of my time with Dad._

_He's not crazy about me staying home by myself all the time, while he's at work, so sometimes I just go with him._

_I love everyone at Cheers. They're like...well, family I guess. That sounds corny, I know, but it's true._

_Coach is probably one of my most favorite people in like the whole world. He used to coach baseball, and now he's a bartender at Cheers. He may be a bit slow, some may even say he's stupid, (if I ever **hear** anyone say that though, I'll break their face!) he is the** sweetest** old man._

_Carla is another cool person. She is a waitress at the bar. She is a divorced mother of four-almost five! She's really tough, and pretty spunky (I HATE the word spunky, but it's the best word I could think of to describe her)._

_Cliff Clavin and Norm Peterson are two of Dad's regulars. They're pretty cool, though Cliff can be pretty weird at times...oh, who am I kidding, he's always weird! He's a really nice guy though, so we all put up with his weirdness._

_Well, it's pretty late, and I'm getting EXTREMELY tired, so I'm going to stop for the night._

_Tomorrow I'll tell you about Diane...**shudder.**_

**A/N: PLEASE review! if you review mine, i'll review yours. even if it's in a different category. i'll read anything. :)**

Return to Top


	2. Entry 2

**A/N: proof that i'm a dumbblonde: i forgot to disable the anonomys review blocking thingy, but i did it now. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_January 11th_

_Hey Diary,  
_

_I'm writing to you from Cheers. There aren't many customers here right now, so I'm pretty bored. I don't want anyone to see that I have a diary, so I'm writing this in a bathroom stall._

_Yesterday, I told you that I would tell you about Diane, didn't I? Okay, this is totally off the subject, but I've always wondered something. If you're writing a question that is more of a statement then an actual question, do you still use a question mark? If you do, how will the person reading it now that you're really not asking? That's something Diane would know. She's a real know-it-all. It gets pretty annoying. Diane is Dad's girlfriend by the way._

_When I first met Diane, I felt sorry for her. Her fiancée ditched her for his ex-wife. What a creep!_

_I don't remember exactly when I started to dislike Diane, but it sure didn't take long. I probably sound like a terrible person, but you've never met Diane!_

_I have no idea what Dad sees in her. Sure, she's pretty, but so are a million other girls!_

_Before Diane came along, I used to wish that Dad wouldn't go out with a woman just because of her looks, but now...oh, I don't know **what** I want anymore._

_Diane just came in. She says she wants to ask me something. She sounds excited. This CAN'T be good. _


	3. Entry 3

**A/N: thank you Sw33tangelgrl for reviewing! and, thank you danielle and hannah for being so willing to read my stories; you guys are great!**

_January 11th-after talking to Diane_

_Oh holy crap. You are never going to believe what Diane just said!_

_I'll write out as much of the conversation as I can remember for you._

_Diane: I think it's about time you and I got to know each other, don't you?_

_I stared at her in absolute shock. 'Is she actually saying these words?' is what I thought in horror._

_Diane: How about you and I go out tomorrow to a quiet restaurant and just sit and talk? Maybe we could do some shopping also, if you'd like._

_My mouth had dropped open slightly by that time, and drool was starting to form._

_Diane: If...If you don't want to...to go, I completely understand. I just though that...that maybe we could have fun together. _

_As much as I dislike her, I couldn't stand to see her looking and sounding so sad and disappointed. I quickly assured her that I would love to hang out with her tomorrow. _

_You should have seen how happy she looked when I said that, Diary. It made me hope that I really WOULD love hanging out with her. Do you think I will?_

_Maybe I'll finally find out what Dad sees in her. Man, I sure hope so. Otherwise, tomorrow is going to be a VERY_ LONG day.

**A/N: sorry these chapters are always so short. **


	4. Entry 4

**A/N: okay, here's more. **

_January 12th very early in the morning...okay, eight o'clock isn't that early, but, it's summer! I should be sleeping in! anyway..._

_Well Diary, today's the day. In a few short hours, I'll be on my way to Diane's apartment._

_Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine._

_What am I going to talk to her about? It's not like we have anything in common._

_hmm...you know what? I think the only thing we have in common is Dad. Wow, that is extremely pathetic. _

_I REALLY don't want to go, Diary. I wish there was some way I could get out of this without hurting Diane's feelings. Maybe I'll get hit by a bus on the way to her apartment...One can only hope._

_hang on, the phone's ringing._

_grrr...This day just keeps getting better and better! Guess who that was! Guess! It was Mom! She hasn't called me in well over a month, and she chooses today of all days to call and ask if I want to do something with her!_

_Why does my life suck? Seriously. I really want to know._

_Well, I guess I'd better go shower, get dressed, and stuff. I'll write you later with the horrific details._


	5. Entry 5

**A/N: okay, this one is really short. i'm going to try to make them a bit longer, but i'm not really good at that. **

_January 12th-in the mall bathroom_

_I told Diane that I had to go to the bathroom so I could get a chance to tell you how my day with her is going._

_Well, surprisingly, this really isn't that bad!_

_Before we went to the mall, we went to this one restaurant. I don't remember what it was called. Anyway...at first, it was incredibly boring. We were just making stupid 'small talk.' After awhile, however; we actually started to talk about real stuff! It was kinda cool._

_She's not as bad as I thought, Diary. I'm not sure I actually LIKE her, or anything, yet. I mean, she still annoys me, but, well...I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to say._

_I still wish that I could have done something with Mom today, but, maybe she'll call me next weekend. I hope she does. I really miss her._

_Well, I've been in here for a pretty long time, so I guess I should stop writing now. I'll write you later tonight, okay?_

**A/N: i had a 'tragedy' planned out when i started the story, but now i've come up with a new one. so, now i have to completely rethink how i want to write the rest of this. i hope i can still update every day, but i'm not completely sure. **


	6. Entry 6

**A/N: i don't know why i didn't think of this before, but here's my disclaimer now: the only characters that are mine, are liz, christina, and any future characters that weren't on the show. in this 'chapter,' i finally get to the tragedy. **

_January 12th-late_

_Diary, you are not going to believe the terrible thing that I found out when we got to Cheers. I haven't been able to stop crying. I can't believe that this happened!  
_

_As soon as Diane and I stepped into Cheers, I knew something was wrong. There was not a single customer, and it was only nine o'clock! Dad came out of his office, and I asked him what was going on. He told me that something important had come up, so he closed early. He then asked me to come into his office. He said he had to talk to me about something.  
_

_Diane took this as her cue to leave._

_As I walked into Dad's office and sat on the couch, i couldn't help but feel scared. I just KNEW it had to be something really bad. Why else would Dad close so early?_

_Dad knelt down beside me and took one of my hands in his._

"_Liz," he said to m, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." I could tell he was having a hard time saying this, which made me even more freaked out. _

"_I got a phone call from the police not to long ago. Your Mom was found dead with an empty bottle of sleeping pills on her nightstand. An autopsy has to be done before it is official, but at the moment, they are saying that it was a suicide."_

_I sat in shock for several moments. I kept thinking that it was my fault. If I had been with her today, she wouldn't have killed herself. _

_I think Dad could sense what I was thinking, because he said that she had been mentally ill for a long time. This wasn't her first attempt at suicide. He also told me that she had been in and out of mental hospitals for most of her adult life. _

_What I can't understand is, if she's tried this before, why didn't someone keep a closer eye on her? This could have been prevented, right?_

_Well, I guess now I know why she never tried to get custody of me. _

_The funeral is in two days. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it._

_I'm going to stop writing now, Diary. I really don't want to think about this anymore. I should probably try to get some sleep anyway. Though, I'm not sure that's a likely possibility._

**A/N: thank you sw33tangelgrl for all your reviews; i really appreciate it. :)  
if any of you people reading have suggestions, i would love to hear them.**


	7. Entry 7

**A/N: please let me know of any suggestions or ideas.   
please review.**

_January 13th-9:40 PM_

_I haven't left my room at all today. Thankfully I have my own bathroom and some candy bars in my purse. Otherwise, I would have to go out and face Dad. I don't want to hear anymore about how this isn't my fault. I KNOW it is.  
_

_Well, not entirely, but I am partially to blame at least. I should have been with her yesterday. Maybe seeing and talking to me would have changed her mind about killing herself. _

_If anyone is more at fault than me, it's those dumb ass doctors. Isn't it their job to make sure people DON'T do things like this?_

_Dad has been knocking on my door and trying to talk to me practically all day. I think he is pretty worried about me._

_Well, I don't care if he is. I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask for?_

_I don't think I want to go to the funeral tomorrow, Diary. Dad won't like that though. He'll probably say something about how I'll 'regret not going later.' _

_Maybe I should go, but I hate the thought of dealing with all the pity I would surely get from everyone._

_I wish there was some way that I could get away from all of this, Diary. Not just the funeral and Dad, but...well, everything. All my thoughts about Mom, all my sadness...everything._


	8. Entry 8

**A/N: thank you sw33tangelgrl and Teliko.x3 for your reviews.**

_January 14th-8:00 AM_

_Well Diary, I've made my decision. I am NOT going to the funeral this afternoon. I just got through telling Dad. He didn't seem too happy about it, but he didn't try to talk me into going._

_I think that I'm making the right choice. I tried to think of like Pros and Cons about going to the funeral. When I got to the Pros, basically the only real reasons I could come up with are that it would make other people happy, and I'd look like a good daughter. Well, those reasons weren't good enough._

_Oh no, Diane's here now. She's been over here a lot since it happened. She keeps trying to talk to me about my feelings and crap. I appreciate the gesture, but it's really starting to get on my nerves. After awhile, I tried just ignoring her, but I really don't think she could tell. Diane's not the kind of person who picks up on stuff like that. Or, if she does, she just doesn't let it stop her._

_I never really thought about it before, but I guess that can be a pretty good quality...even if it is annoying._

_Well, Dad just came in to me that he and Diane are leaving now. Apparently there are some preparations for the funeral that they have to see to._

_Hmm...I think I might go out to the restaurant that Mom and I used to go to all the time._

_Even though I'm not going to the funeral, I think I should do something out of remembrance of her today._

_...yeah, I think I'll do that. _


	9. Entry 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. :)**

_January 14th-1:30 PM_

_You know what, Diary? It is really boring, and kinda lonely, eating alone in a restaurant. Also, I've been getting some weird looks. It's like people are looking down on me just because I'm eating alone. They must think that the only reason a person would eat by themselves is if they have some serious defect or something._

_So, I decided to write in you. That way, I'm not bored, and...well, I guess that doesn't stop people from looking at me. At least I solved one of my problems. _

It's really strange being here without Mom. I don't think I've ever been here without her before.

_Oh great! Now I'm crying! That's sure going to stop people from looking at me!_

_How could Mom be so unbelievably selfish! Didn't she think about how this would affect me! Didn't she love me enough to AT LEAST say good-bye! Could I have done something to prevent this? What did I do wrong?_

_I think I should leave now. These questions are giving me a pounding headache. That, and I'm getting tired of the stares._

_I think I'll go walk around for awhile._


	10. Entry 10

**A/N: this takes place 3 days after the funeral.   
**

_January 17th-10:46 PM_

_I thought that once the funeral was over, things would get easier. I thought that people would stop looking at me with pity and asking me how I am 'holding up.' I also thought that that was what I wanted._

_Now, I'm afraid that people will just...forget Mom. I think I'm afraid that I am going to forget her, too._

_Part of me knows that I could never forget her, but the other part of me really wonders._

_She only died five days ago, and I'm already starting to think about her less and less. _

_I'm back at school now, and sometimes I go a whole class hour without thinking of her. Sometimes it's an even longer period of time, which makes me feel guilty._

_What's worse though, is I sometimes just **forget** that she's dead. Then, when I remember again, I feel all that pain, and sometimes even the shock, of when I first found out. _

_It's not like I want to go through the rest of my life mourning her, I just...I don't know. I guess I just wish there was a way that I could think about her without feeling sad, or without feeling guilty when I DON'T think of her. _

_This is all going to get easier, right Diary?_

**A/N: please review**


	11. Entry 11

**A/N: i hope you're enjoying this. if there's something you don't like, let me know. :)**

_January 18th-sitting in the cemetary-around 8 PM_

_As I was sitting alone in the apartment tonight, I suddenly got an urge to visit Mom's grave._

_Since I've never been here before, it took me awhile to find it._

_I'm not exactly sure what made me want to come here tonight. Closure, maybe?_

_Stupidly, I didn't bring a coat. So, if you know anything about winters in Boston, you can imagine how terribly cold I am right now._

_Well, at least it's not snowing. That would suck. _

_Crap! It JUST started snowing._

_I thought that only happened in movies. I don't mean that I thought it only **snowed** in movies (you probably guessed that I didn't mean that, right?). I mean, I thought that only in movies (and books as well, I guess) did a character say 'at least it isn't blah blah blah...,' and then it happens._

_I wish I could have found out that I was wrong some other way._

_The snow is really coming down hard now._

_I should probably go home soon, but I don't want to leave Mom just yet._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I'm getting so tired, Diary. My arms are practically frozen solid, and I lost all feeling in my face LONG ago._

_I think I'm starting to fall asleep._

_I'm much too tired to make it home right now. Would it really be that bad if I just slept here for a LITTLE while?_

_I know that it most likely isn't a good idea, but I'm too tired to really care._

_Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_

**A/N: originally, i didn't plan on having anything bad happen. then i got to thinking, and decided that it really wouldn't be any fun if something bad DIDN'T happen. :D**


	12. Entry 12

**A/N: this chapter was incredibly frustrating to write. it was hard to convey what i wanted to happen in a diary format. hope you like it, and remember to review!**

_January 19th- mid-afternoon- sitting in my hospital room_

_I was so confused when I woke up this morning and found myself alone in a hospital room. I had no idea how I got there, or why._

_One of my questions was answered (well, **partially** answered) when I found you on the stand next to my bed (in case you're curious as to how you got there: Dad found you next to me in the snow, and brought you to the hospital with me. He very thoughtfully put you on the table, thinking I would want you)._

_I read the entry I had written last night. How could I have been so incredibly stupid! I should have forced myself to get up and go home! I could have died!_

_Fortunately, Dad went to the cemetary last night after work. _

_Maybe he had the same urge I had to see Mom. Or maybe he had a different urge...could he have sensed that there was a reason he HAD to go to the cemetary?_

_I guess it doesn't really matter WHY he came, just that he came._

_I still don't completely understand what's wrong with me. All I know is that I feel terrible._

_Whenever I ask Dad how soon I'm going to get better, he just changes the subject, of gives me some non-committal response._

_This can't actually be something **serious**, can it? I'm going to be okay, aren't I?_

_I can't write anymore right now. I feel so tired and weak. I'll write you more as soon as I am feeling better. _


	13. Entry 13

**A/N: i'm glad you were able to review, danielle! i _kind of_ have what happens to her planned out, but i've been changing things as i go.**

_January 20th- early evening_

_I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I feel even worse today than I did yesterday._

_Shouldn't I be getting **better**?_

_I think the disease I have is called hypothermia or something like that. That is the disease (**is** it a disease, or is it more like an illness?) you get when you are exposed to severe cold for several hours, isn't it?_

_Well, if I've survived this far, that means I'm going to be okay, doesn't it?_

_How come Dad looks so grim? Is he just scared for me, or does he know something I don't know?_

_Carla and Coach came to visit me today. They didn't seem too concerned about my being sick. At first, I thought that meant that I was fine, but then I started to wonder. Were they just putting on an act for my benefit? _

_Do you think I'm just being paranoid, Diary?_


	14. Entry 14

**A/N: i started school today (YUCK!) hopefully i'll still be update my story frequently. :D**

_January 20th- 11:37 PM _

_Dad left a few hours ago._

_Diane convinced him to go home and get some sleep._

_He was completely against the idea at first, but, after an hour or so of her nagging him, and after he made her PROMISE to call him if anything important happened, he caved._

_I'm really grateful to her for that. _

_Dad was starting to look TERRIBLE, and I'm sure he could **really** use some sleep._

_Diane is such a sweet person. She hasn't left my side since Dad left._

_I can't believe I dislike her for so long. She may be somewhat annoying (well, that's a bit of an understatement, but whatever), but who isn't?_

_Well Diary, I think I should stop writing and get some sleep now._


	15. Entry 15

**A/N: i started this chapter about a week ago, and when i went to finish it today, i realized i had forgotten what i wanted to write... cringe...so, sorry it ended up being short!**

_January 21st- 8:03 PM_

_I GET TO GO HOME TOMORROW! YEA!_

_I am SO happy!_

_I can't wait to get out of here._

_I am really looking forward to my life getting back to normal...if you can call my life normal._

_I'm even looking forward to going back to school...well, kind of. :)_

_Making up all that homework is going to be horrible._

_Being back at Cheers again is probably what I'm looking forward to the most. I've missed everyone and everything there so much...even Cliff and his strange facts and boring stories._

_Well, a nurse keeps coming in to tell me to get some rest, (does she know it's only eight o'clock?) so I'll write you once I get home!_

**A/N: the next chapter_ might_ be the next one...i haven't completely decided yet.**


	16. Entry 16

**A/N: well, here is the last diary entry... sorry it's been so long since i've updated this story; i've been busy with school. i didn't really like how i ended up writing this story, but i hope you enjoyed it! if for some strange reason you liked my writing, please read my Magnum PI story (i like that story much more than i do this one). **

_February 1st- in the bathroom at Cheers _

_Hey Diary,_

_I guess you've been wondering why I haven't been writing in you lately._

_Well, it is partially because not much has happened since I came home from the hospital. But, it's mainly because of a different reason...Do you remember in my first entry how I wrote about not really having anyone else to talk to? _

_I don't really think that is true anymore. I've gotten much closer to Diane since I came home, and we talk about lots of things._

_I've also been getting closer to Dad._

_So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't really need you anymore...well, at least for now. I couldn't say goodbye to you forever; you've become like a friend to me...wow, that sounds weird!_

_I'm sure some time in the near future something will happen, and I'll start writing in you for awhile again, but I won't be writing in you every day anymore...or even every month._

_So, until something important happens to me, goodbye!_

_Liz_

**A/N: thank you to all who have read my story; there wouldn't have been a story without you.  
please review and tell me what you thought...if you have any ideas of ways i could improve in future stories, that would also be appreciated. :) thank you.**


End file.
